Chronos-Pax
by Selaju-kun
Summary: "Dunia tidak hanya satu. Tapi, puluhan dunia, dan jutaan cerita didalamnya merupakan scenario-Nya. Mahluk akan selalu berkembang. Banyak pola pikir yang terlahir, namun akan menjadi satu pandangan pada akhirnya. Hiduplah seperti apa yang kau inginkan, karena itulah dirimu."


**Chronos-Pax Selaju-kun**

 **Highschool DxD dan Naruto. Milik penciptanya masing masing.**

 **Warning:** "Baca disetiap Author Note sehabis selesai 1 chapter!"

 **Summary** : "Dunia tidak hanya satu. Tapi, puluhan dunia, dan jutaan cerita didalamnya merupakan scenario-Nya. Mahluk akan selalu berkembang. Banyak pola pikir yang terlahir, namun akan menjadi satu pandangan pada akhirnya. Hiduplah seperti apa yang kau inginkan, karena itulah dirimu."

 **Chapter 1 : Prolog-1**

"… fenomena langka ini membuat ilmuan dari berbagai penjuru dunia datang berkunjung ke Jepang untuk berpartisipasi dalam meneliti hal tersebut. Demikian laporan yang dapat saya sampaikan."

"Haahhh… kenapa berita ini terus diungkit? Apakah stasiun televisi jaman sekarang kehabisan ide untuk membuat acara yang bermutu?"

"Anata berhentilah mengeluh dan cepat selesaikan sarapan pagimu."

Hah, mereka selalu saja bertengkar seperti ini. Apakah mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka juga merupakan perwujudan dari kebosanan yang mereka tujukan pada siaran televisi itu? Bahkan rumah kecil yang kita huni ini merupakan saksi bisu kebosanan yang kalian utarakan.

Aku beranjak dari meja makan, "Tou-san, Kaa-san berhentilah mengoceh, kalian selalu meributkan hal sepele. Setidaknya biarkan aku menghabiskan sarapan dengan tenang."

Tanganku menggapai tas jinjing yang tergeletak di atas meja makan dan hendak berangkat sekolah.

Ayahku menoleh cepat kepadaku dari sofa depan Tv, dan menatapku dengan pandangan tajam, "Issei…"

Dan itu berhasil membuatku mau tak mau menunda keberangkatan sekolah dan bergidik ngeri. "Y-ya Tou-san?"

Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan menepuk pundakku dengan tatapan khawatir. "Katakan hal tersebut ketika kau sudah memiliki pacar Issei."

.

.

.

Woi kenapa jadi ngungkit pacar? Apa hubungannya kebosanan dengan pacar? Otaknya sudah konslet emang.

"Apa yang dikatakan Tou-sanmu itu benar Issei. Kau harus cepat memiliki pacar." Tukas Kaa-san tiba tiba sambil tersenyum khawatir.

Kaa-san juga? Astaga jangan mengungkit hal yang membuatku sakit hati. Hati kecilku ini tidak cukup kuat untuk mendengarkan hal tersebut. Mungkin paras tampanku ini terlalu mahal untuk dijadikan milik seorang wanita. Ya, aku yakin itu.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kesal, "Memang apa hubungannya kebosanan dengan pacar?!"

"Ara… Issei… Issei… Kaa-san jadi semakin khawatir padamu."

Khawatir? Apanya yang khawatir bila kau mengatakan hal tersebut sambil memegang pipi dan pura pura terharu? Jangan buat hal ini semakin rumit dan berkepanjangan, aku harus segera berangkat sekolah.

Tiba tiba saja Tou-san yang masih memegang pundakku membuat pose a la musuh dalam anime yang meremehkan karakter protagonis yang kalah dalam pertempuran. Dan entah kenapa aku merasakan kalau akulah yang menjadi karakter protagonis yang dimaksud itu.

"Issei… datang kembali pada Tou-san ketika Tou-san sudah tidak mendengar desahan desahan wanita 2D dari dalam kamarmu."

Hah?

.

.

.

Tu-tunggu dulu.

"Bahkan Kaa-san harus selalu membersihkan tempat tidurmu dari tisu yang lengket dikarenakan cairan putih yang menempel pada tisu itu… hiks."

Oi! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu kepada anakmu dengan wajah sedihmu itu Kaa-san?!

"Bahkan Kaa-san merasa sudah dinodai olehmu Issei."

Guooohhhh… Makin ngawur aja.

Kenapa ekspresimu sekarang berubah menjadi merona dan menggoda?! Kau mengharapkan anakmu ini bertanggung jawab akan hal itu? Tidak, tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu!

Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Kau itu ibuku. Jangan mengatakan hal tersebut sambil berekspresi seperti itu! Otakku bisa konslet dan melakukan hal yang menyimpang! Lagipula aku tidak suka ibu ibu tua!

Aku menggaruk rambut coklat milikku dengan gemas. Otak dan fantasi liarku mulai berdenyut denyut tidak karuan mendengar ocehan menyimpang ini. "Arrghghh… Baiklah baik lihat saja nanti! Aku akan mendapatkan pacar secepatnya! Aku berangkat!"

" **Brakkk…** "

Dan dengan itu aku segera berangkat sekolah dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

.

.

.

"Mungkin kita terlalu berlebihan Anata."

"Tidak apa, itu akan menjadi motivasi baginya agar segera mendapatkan pasangan hidup. Hahaha."

Dan itulah pagi indah keluarga Hyoudou…

Indah OppaiMU!

.

.

.

 **-)0(-**

.

.

.

Kini aku berjalan dengan lesu mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarku. Kadang aku bertanya kenapa aku terlahir dikeluarga seperti Hyoudou?! Kenapa aku tidak terlahir di keluarga Suzuki yang akhir akhir ini tengah dalam masa keemasannya di bidang otomotif?

Hah… dan kenapa bisa bisanya mereka berkata seperti itu padaku? Itu jahat sekali!

Tapi memang benar juga aku belum memiiki pacar satupun selama aku hidup di dunia ini. Sedikit menyedihkan memang, ya sedikit. Tapi hey! Wajar saja kalau aku tertarik dengan wanita 2D bukan? Bukankah itu merupakan masa muda yang tidak boleh dilewatkan oleh setiap lelaki sejati Jepang?! Dan mana mungkin aku melampiaskan nafsuku ini kepada wanita 3D? Apalagi ibu ibu tua yang menggoda anaknya?!

Argghh, sudahlah abaikan.

.

.

.

" **Blarrrrrrrr…!** "

Tiba tiba getaran dan suara ledakan yang terdengar tidak jauh dari tempatku berjalan membuat diriku sedikit oleng dan menyenggol seorang wanita. Untungnya dia cuma terdorong sedikit, tidak sampai jatuh ke trotoar yang sedang kami pijak ini.

"Ah, maaf." Aku hendak meminta maaf kepadanya, tetapi wanita tersebut langsung berlari tanpa mengatakan apa apa. Mataku melihat gadis tersebut yang sudah hilang di kerumunan orang banyak.

Terkadang aku bingung melihat wanita selalu pergi setelah menatap diriku. Tapi kali ini berbeda, bahkan dia sama sekali belum menatapku.

Wanita yang aneh… atau karena aku yang aneh?

Tapi abaikan dulu hal itu, yang lebih membuat perhatianku teralih adalah kebul asap yang mengepul di sebelah barat kota Kuoh. Beberapa dari kalian mungkin berpikir bahwa hal tersebut merupakan ulah teroris atau bencana alam, tapi sekarang kalian harus menepis semua pikiran tersebut.

Mungkin harus aku ceritakan. Itu merupakan fenomena yang belakangan ini menjadi berita panas di siaran tv Internasional. Fenomena ledakan tersebut disebut sebagai 'Chronos-Pax (Perjalanan Chronos)', dikarenakan dalam penelitian TKP ditemukan sisa sisa medan magnet dan puing puing benda yang belum teridentifikasi dari mana asalnya. Sehingga menimbulkan asumsi kalau sisa sisa medan magnet tersebut adalah proses terjadinya perjalanan antar waktu dan dimensi. Memang nama tersebut tidak diketahui darimana asalnya, dan entah kenapa kami cukup terbiasa dengan sebutan Chronos-Pax, maka dari itu para ilmuan menamakan fenomena tersebut dengan sebutan Chronos-Pax. Dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya sejak bulan kemarin ledakan pertama yang terjadi di Jepang.

Pertama terdapat di kota Kyoto dan yang kedua terdapat di Tokyo. Dan selalu saja hal tersebut terjadi di bagian hutan kota, sehingga diperlukan waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk pergi ke TKP. Entah kenapa setiap kali peneliti dan polisi sampai, hal yang tersisa hanyalah kawah berukuran 10m – 15m dengan benda benda yang tertinggal di dalamnya. Dan kenapa selalu meledak dan tidak meninggalkan jejak petunjuk apapun?

Memang hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang harus dipikirkan oleh anak remaja sepertiku. Tapi aku bukanlah anak remaja biasa.

.

.

.

Aku adalah iblis, lebih tepatnya reinkarnasi iblis. Mahluk supranatural selain Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan mahluk mitologi lainnya.

Reinkarnasi iblis? Ya, sebenarnya aku sudah 'mati'. Aku hanyalah jiwa yang mengisi tubuh 'mati' Issei yang dulunya adalah manusia. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang aku sesali atau pikirkan.

Hanya saja fenomena tersebut dikalangan mahluk supranatural bukanlah hal yang biasa. Karena setiap fenomena tersebut terjadi, energi yang sangat besar akan sangat terasa. Itulah yang menyebabkan selalu terjadi ledakan di TKP. Kamipun mahluk supranatural belum bisa mengambil kesimpulan, apa yang menjadi faktor hal tersebut bisa terjadi. Yang menjadi inti masalah dan harus diwaspadai adalah lonjakan energi tersebut, dan energi pasti selalu berasal dari mahluk hidup. Dan kami selalu tidak menemukan jejak kehidupan apapun setelah meneliti ke TKP, yang tentunya setelah TKP sudah kosong dari manusia awam. Mungkin itulah yang membuat kami selalu terlambat untuk mencari jejak kehidupan dari ledakan tersebut.

Hah… kurasa memikirkannya hanya membuat otak kecilku yang bodoh ini semakin pusing saja.

.

.

Dan tak terasa ternyata diriku sudah menginjakan kaki di sekolah yang aku tuju. Akademi Kuoh.

Sekolah berbasis Internasional yang merupakan tempat belajar mengajar ternama di Jepang. Dengan luas total 6 hektar, fasilitas di sekolah ini bisa dibilang seperti sebuah komplek kecil yang didalamnya merupakan tempat belajar. Tapi sayangnya tidak semua fasilitas bisa digunakan dengan bebas oleh setiap murid.

"Issei!"

Dari dalam pintu gerbang terlihat seorang pemuda botak berwajah bego berlari kepadaku dengan bahagia. Entah kenapa itu membuat murid lain melihat kami seperti pasangan homo yang baru bertemu setelah sekian lamanya terpisah.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatapnya bosan. "Ada apa Matsuda?"

Ia berhenti berlari tepat di depanku dan berdiri tegap dengan bangga. "Tebak apa yang kutemukan?" Pasti hal yang tidak penting.

Dengan tatapan malas aku menjawabnya. "Tempat intip baru?"

"TEPAAAT SEKALIII!"

Lalu…

Kenapa lantang sekali kau menjawabnya?! Lihat murid lain menatap kita dengan pandangan waspada. Bisakah kecilkan sedikit suaramu hah?

Aku menunduk dan menghela nafas penuh percaya diri. "Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan itu Matsuda." Tanganku menepuk pundaknya sambil bergeleng geleng meremehkan.

Ia menatap bingung kepadaku, "Hah? Tidak biasanya kau berkata seperti itu jika menyangkut hal mesum… Atau mungkin…"

Ia memincingkan matanya.

Insting alamiku yang seorang iblis ini merasakan hal yang tidak beres akan terjadi.

Seketika Matsuda mundur dengan cepat sambil menutupi bagian sensitifnya. "KAU HOMO!"

Bodoh! Kepala botakmu itu terlalu kinclong untuk berpikir rasional, Hah? Mana mungkin lelaki tampan sepertiku homo? Dan jangan tutupi tubuhmu seperti lekong yang meminta diperkosa! Bahkan kau lebih buruk dari itu Matsuda!

Dan tiba tiba saja aura di sekitarku semakin berat.

"Hyoudou-kun Homo?!"

"Tidak kusangka Hyoudou-senpai selama ini adalah orang yang homo."

Oi! Jangan berbicara yang tidak tidak! Perkataan si botak ini hanyalah bualan, lihat saja rambut pendek yang tumbuh di sekitar kepalanya yang botak itu!

"Pantas saja akhir akhir ini aku sering melihatnya bersama Pangeran, Kiba Yuuto."

Bah… entah kenapa bulu kudukku berdiri ketika Aura Fujoshi mulai berkoar di dekat sini.

"Sialan kau Matsuda!"

" **Buagghhh** "

"Bodoh mana mungkin aku Homo!"

Sedikit bogem mentah dariku mungkin akan membuat kepala kinclongnya sedikit mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Ittai!"

Sambil bersidekap bangga aku berkata, "Heh, tidak seperti kau Matsuda. Apakah kau sudah melihat Oppai yang sesungguhnya?" Akan kuberitahu rahasia yang mungkin tidak akan kau sangka sangka Matsuda.

"Memang kau sudah melihatnya Issei?" Ia menjawabnya malas sambil mengusap kepalanya yang memerah dikarenakan bogem mentahku.

Dengan semangat tanganku membentuk gerakan seperti memegang oppai besar. "Biar kujawab dengan lantang!"

"BUKAN HANYA MELIHATNYA, BAHKAN AKU PERNAH MEREMASNYA, HAHAHA!"

Dan itu sukses membuat lingkungan sekitar hening dan dipenuhi oleh hawa dingin.

.

.

.

"APAAA?!"

" **Buaghhhh** "

" **Buaahghh** "

Dua bogem mentah langsung bersarang tepat di wajah tampanku ini. Membuatku oleng dan mencium aspal dengan mesra.

Ah, lihat bebek beterbangan di atas kepalaku, tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku. Kini ada banyak wanita yang mengerubungiku. Lihat oppai mereka yang bergantung indah itu. Ajaib bebeknya berubah menjadi oppai. Tapi entah kenapa wajah mereka terlihat sama.

Khaaa… Aku, Issei Hyoudou merasa terhormat bisa dikelilingi oleh wanita beroppai besar.

"Bodoh, berteriak meremas Oppai dengan lantang, tak punya malu apa?!"

"Issei-kun bodoh!"

Dan setelah itu dunia terasa gelap.

.

.

.

Yang kuingat saat ini hanyalah kumpulan Oppai yang terus berputar di atas kepalaku. Dan kini mataku mulai terbuka sedikit, lalu ketika aku menatap ke langit aku bisa melihat langit biru yang indah. Ketika menatap kebawah terdapat Dewi yang tersenyum lembut padaku, khaa… rambut merah indahnya sangat memukau dipadu dengan latar belakang api dan asap…

Tunggu dulu.

.

.

.

Ada yang tidak beres.

Perlahan mataku terbuka secara keseluruhan, cukup silau ketika pupil mataku ini belum bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya sekitar. Tapi abaikan itu, bau dan sensasi ini memang sangat janggal.

"Ohayou, Hyoudou-kun."

Suara berat ini… tidak salah lagi.

Dengan cepat mataku menyisir daerah sekitar seperti ular yang tengah mencari sumber ancaman.

"Sepertinya bagian ini juga harus dibakar Sensei."

Heh? Apanya yang dibakar?

"KHAAAAAAAAAA… Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku."

Dan aku baru tersadar bahwa kini aku tengah terikat tergelantung di ruang kesiswaan. Bodohnya, KENAPA ADA KOREK API MENYALA DI ANUKU?! Pantas saja bau apek dan sensasi panas langsung dirasakan inderaku.

Pria yang dipanggil sensei itu sedang duduk di kursi kesiswaan dan mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh murid perempuan berambut merah di sana. Murid itu segera mengarahkan korek apinya ke arah yang mungkin akan menjadi masalah di masa depan nanti bagiku.

Aku menggeliat heboh, "Bodoh, JANGAN DI SANA, BAGAIMANA NANTI KALAU AKU TIDAK PUNYA ANAK HAH?!"

"Ara… ara… itu urusanmu Issei-kun."

Dan jangan menjawabnya dengan nada menggoda! Kau membuat diriku bimbang untuk memarahimu!

Aku menatap memelas kepada Sensei yang kini tengah memainkan rokok elektriknya. "Sensei tolonglah aku! Jauhkan tangan Gremory-san dari anuku." Berharap puppy eyes yang aku berikan kepadanya bisa berdampak baik bagi kelangsungan masa depanku ini.

"Panggil aku Goshujin-sama Issei-kun!"

Sensei menggeleng cepat. "Hyoudou-kun… seorang pria harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang dikatakan dan diperbuatnya. Jadilah pria sejati Hyoudou-kun."

Apanya yang pria sejati bodoh!? Mana ada pria sejati yang tidak memiliki bat*ng di masa depan!?

Keringat yang mengucur membuat wajah sweadrop diriku ini semakin tampan saja. Tunggu dulu.

"Sensei macam apa kau?!"

Pria yang terlihat berwibawa itu menatapku santai. "Sensei adalah pria sejati." Dan perlahan jarinya terangkat, yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti kode.

" **Ctingg!"**

Lalu sensasi panas mulai terasa disekitar anuku. Dan pastinya itu bukan kabar baik.

"KIBAAAAAA-SEEENNNSEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Rasakan ini Issei-kun!"

.

"Maa… maa… cukup Gremory-kun. Jika dilanjutkan maka kegiatan klub akan tertunda dan selesai lebih lama dari biasanya. Bukankah sekarang kalian sedang ada jam pelajaran? Jadi lebih baik tunda dulu proses eksekusinya."

Eksekusi yang mananya bodoh?! Dan apa apaan ditunda?!

"Cih, kali ini kau selamat Issei-kun." Aku menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar perkataan barusan.

Ah… aku terselamatkan. Terima kasih banyak Kiba-sensei, Anda memang pria sejati. Tapi tidak dengan tundaan eksekusinya.

Hmm…

Kiba-sensei. Pria misterius yang tiba tiba menjadi staff kesiswaan setelah kedatangannya selama 1 bulan dari Kyoto. Dia adalah guru multi-talenta yang dapat mengajar dibidang apapun. Perawakan tampan, tinggi dan berisi memang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak SMA, apalagi rambut coklatnya yang memiliki model sisir rapi kebelakang yang menjadi trend masa kini. Belum lagi tato taring yang terdapat di masing masing pipinya. Tapi sebenarnya ia sudah berumur 21 tahun. Dia juga adalah pembina pertama klub Penelitian ilmu Gaib yang aku ikuti, karena sebelumnya klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib tidak memiliki guru pembina.

Dan bodohnya, Kiba-sensei menggunakan wewenangnya untuk melakukan kegiatan klub di ruang kesiswaan. Apalagi dia membawa anjing seukuran motor kawasaki ninja yang selalu ia jadikan kendaraan ke sekolah. Jaman memang sudah berubah dari otomotif menjadi hewan. Eh, bukankah itu terbalik?

Lalu wanita berambut merah di sana adalah Gremory Rias-san. Dia adalah primadona di Akademi Kuoh, perawakan cantik dengan surai merah darah panjangnya sangat serasi dengan lekuk tubuhnya yang ekhem… edan bos. Dia adalah teman sekelasku, tapi teman tidak cocok untuk perumpamaan hubungan kami berdua. Lebih tepatnya, kami adalah majikan dan budak dalam artian sebenarnya.

Bayangkan saja, dia selalu menyuruhku untuk mencuci sepatunya, membelikannya makanan, bahkan memandikannya! Anak SMA mana yang ingin dimandikan oleh orang lain apalagi dengan teman sebayanya?! Kalian mungkin akan mengatakan kalau aku beruntung bisa melihat tubuhnya yang seksi. Tapi itu salah, memang pertama kali aku menjadi budaknya sangat tertarik dengan tugas tersebut. Namun, itu berubah ketika dirinya hampir membuat kejantananku ini menciut disiram air panas dari shower yang biasa ia pakai untuk mandi.

Hah, merepotkan menjadi seorang Hyoudou Issei yang memiliki majikan seperti ini.

" **Crlekk…** "

Suara pintu ruangan kesiswaan yang terbuka membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dan memperlihatkan 1 pria tampan dan 3 wanita cantik memasuki ruangan dengan elegannya.

"Ohayou Issei-senpai, Rias-senpai, dan Kiba-sensei."

Perhatian kami langsung teralih kepada wanita berambut pirang yang terlihat sangat alim dengan tudung pendeta yang selalu ia pakai dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dia Asia Argento, salah satu budak Iblis Gremory-san. Dan 4 orang sisanya pun merupakan budak Gremory, begitupun aku. Tapi budak tidak tepat untuk mereka, karena mereka selalu diperlakukan dengan baik oleh keluarga Gremory.

… tidak seperti diriku.

"Ohayou Asia-chan."

Kiba-sensei tersenyum hangat. "Ah, jadi semuanya sudah berkumpul. Silakan duduk."

Ke-4 orang tersebut langsung duduk di kursinya masing masing, mengabaikan kejanggalan yang jelas jelas terlihat di depan mereka.

"Jadi mari kita mulai bahasan yang pertama."

Kalian buta ya?!

"Woi! Otak kalian di mana?! Orang digantung malah diabaikan."

Dan ke-4 orang itu malah menatapku dengan pandangan wajar.

Memang wajar kalau orang diikat dan digantung seperti ikan?! Apalagi di ruangan kesiswaan yang disebut sebut sebagai tempat suci oleh para murid… karena biasanya murid bermasalah akan disucikan di sini.

Alias cuci otak.

"Yah, kalau Issei-senpai sih tidak masalah."

"Aku lebih suka lihat Senpai diikat. Karena jika tidak, senpai bisa menodai kesucian Asia."

"Boleh sambil dibakar Sensei?"

Yang terakhir itu sangat mengerikan Gremory-san, dimohon untuk membuang korekmu ke tempat sampah. Lalu Yuuto-kun dan Toujo-kun, bisakah kalian berkata seperti itu dengan ekspresi yang seharusnya? Bukan malah tersenyum palsu dan tanpa ekspresi?!

Aku menggeliat mencoba melepaskan ikatan ini dengan paksa. "Kalian memang tega kepada senpai kalian." Jika saja ada cermin di sini, mungkin lebih baik mati daripada melihat diri sendiri tergantung sambil memohon menyedihkan seperti orang yang akan menghadapi hukuman mati di depan umum.

"Ya, itu sih salah senpai sendiri."

Salah apa aku selama ini?!

"Kau dengar itu Hyoudou-kun? Jadi tetaplah terikat sampai bahasannya selesai, ok?"

Wibawamu memang sangat menyilaukan sensei. Tapi jangan bawa wibawamu itu untuk menindas orang dengan ucapan bijakmu itu.

"Hah… terserah kalian. Cepat mulai bahasannya, aku ingin cepat pulang dan bermain-"

… astaga hampir keceplosan.

"Bermain apa senpai? Boleh aku ikut." Asia berkata seperti itu dengan wajah tertarik yang sangat imut. Dan itu membuatku tidak ingin menolak tawarannya.

"Aha-ha-ha bermain itu kau tau? Y-ya bermain robot robotan."

"Waahhh… bolehkah aku ikut Issei-senpai?"

"Ahaha-ahaha… robot robot ini akan memakanmu jika kamu ikut Asia-chan."

Asia sedikit terkejut mendengar alasanku yang tidak jelas itu. "Heehhh… rasanya menakutkan." Tapi sepertinya berhasil, dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan tawaan palsu.

Hah, untung saja Asia-chan masih polos.

Tapi hawa mulai kembali tidak enak, dan itu aku sadari ketika Toujou-san dan Gremory-san menatapku dengan pandangan yang mungkin akan menjadi malapetaka bagiku. Tatapan mereka seakan berbicara, 'Pasti robot yang tidak tidak. Akan kuhancurkan nanti, lihat saja Issei-kun/senpai.'

Begitukah?

"Ekhem…"

Perhatian kami kembali teralih ketika sensei mulai mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi besarnya. Matanya menunjukan keseriusannya dalam pembahasan yang akan dibahas ini. Jadi mau tak mau kami harus menunda perselisihan tidak jelas ini.

"Jadi, sensei akan membahas tentang pembasmian iblis liar malam ini."

Ah, jadi itu. Tapi, kenapa tatapannya seserius itu? Bukannya pembasmian iblis liar selalu kami lakukan dengan baik?

Hah… aku mulai pegal diikat dan digantung seperti ini. Jadi cepat selesaikan ini Kiba-sensei.

"Kali ini tim dari Kyoto akan membantu kalian. Lebih tepatnya rekan sensei akan membantu kalian dikarenakan kami mendeteksi banyak iblis liar mulai mengincar Kuoh ketika Kyoto sudah diamankan oleh Youkai di sana. Jadi sensei meminta bantuan mereka."

Youkai? Jadi sebangsa mereka juga ikut membasmi iblis liar? Bukannya itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap mereka?

Dan juga Toujou-san terlihat tertarik dengan youkai sepertinya. Matanya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. "Sensei, apa untungnya Youkai di sana membasmi iblis liar?"

Sensei menatap Toujou-san dengan serius. "Akhir akhir ini iblis liar di Kyoto mengincar kuil kuil tempat persembahan manusia terhadap youkai kitsune. Dan itu membuat banyak manusia yang menganut kepercayaan itu menjadi korban."

Heh, kejam juga. Apakah aku akan menjadi seperti iblis liar jika aku menentang Gremory-san?

"Lanjutkan sensei."

Sensei membuka laci meja kesiswaannya dan memberikan kami beberapa dokumen yang isinya biodata orang orang yang tidak kami kenal.

"Mereka yang akan membantu kalian, sensei harap kalian dapat bekerjasama dengan mereka."

Kami mulai mengambil dokumen itu satu persatu. Tapi tidak olehku, karena aku masih terikat dan tergantung di tengah tengah mereka, tapi aku masih bisa melihat sekilas biodata yang mereka baca.

Toujo-san mengambil biodata seorang wanita berambut merah muda, sedangkan Gremory-san terlihat tertarik dengan pria berambut hitam, dan Asia sepertinya sangat antusias ketika memegang biodata seorang pria berambut kuning. Asia mungkin tertarik dengan warna rambut mereka yang sama, kuharap kami bisa berteman baik dengan mereka. Kalau Yuuto-san sepertinya sedang melihat lihat profil kehidupan mereka.

Dan Himejima-san… Entah kenapa dia tersenyum sadis ketika melihat biodata seorang pria berambut mangkok.

Aku jadi semakin penasaran mereka seperti apa, tapi kalau dilihat lihat foto mereka seperti lebih muda dari kami atau hanya perasaanku saja?

Sensei berdiri dari kursi kesiswaannya. "Itu bahasan yang pertama, yang kedua akan sensei beritahu ketika pembasmian iblis liar." Setelah mengatakan itu sensei berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sensei ada jam pelajaran, jadi sensei tinggal dulu. Kalian juga jangan lupa untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran kalian, karena sensei hanya membuat surat izin sampai jam ke-3."

"Ha'I," Ucap kami serempak.

Hah, kenapa harus kembali ke kelas? Pasti Matsuda dan Motohama akan berteriak tentang tempat intip lagi jika aku kembali ke kelas sekarang. Apa lebih baik aku bolos?

Tapi yang lain masih fokus membaca biodata yang diberikan oleh sensei.

"Tapi, bukankah manusia adalah makanan iblis liar? Untuk apa Kiba-sensei mengirimkan rekannya yang jelas jelas manusia seperti dirinya untuk membasmi iblis liar?" Yuuto-kun mengatakan itu sembari membaca profil rekan Kiba-sensei dengan cepat.

"Ara… ara… mungkinkah mereka pengguna Sacred Gear?"

Dari dapur ruang kesiswaan, Himejima-san membawa nampan berisikan teh yang segera ia hidangkan di hadapan kami. Dan masing masing mereka segera menikmati hangatnya teh tersebut.

Gremory-san terlihat tersenyum puas menikmati teh yang dihirupnya. "Enak seperti biasanya Akeno." Ya, memang Himejima-san adalah anggota klub yang selalu menghidangkan cemilan dan teh ketika kegiatan klub. Dan pastinya sangat enak.

"Ufu… ufu… Terima kasih Buchou."

Terkadang aku akan panas jika mendengar Himejima-san berkata 'ufu… ufu…' atau 'Ara… ara…', itu membuatku terangsang, apalagi melihat ekspresinya yang menggoda itu, terlebih oppainya yang menyaingi milik Gremory-san. Aha-ha-ha.

Hei, aku juga mau teh itu. Bisakah seorang membantuku meminum teh itu?

"Tapi tidak biasanya pengguna Sacred Gear berkumpul dan saling membantu satu sama lain."

Benar juga ucapan Gremory-san. Seperti diriku yang mempunyai Sacred Gear Kaisar Naga Merah di tangan kiriku ini. Bahkan Sacred Gear ini memiliki rival yang menjadi takdirku untuk bertarung bersamanya melawan Si Putih, Hakuryuuko. Pastinya sulit menjalin hubungan dengan sesama pemilik kekuatan di kalangan manusia. Dan tak semua pemilik Sacred Gear juga tahu tentang Dunia Supranatural. Memang Sacred Gear menarik perhatian bangsa semacam Iblis, dan Malaikat Jatuh, tetapi tidak semua Sacred Gear yang turun dari Surga memikat nafsu rakus kami akan kekuatan.

"Dan juga tidak banyak Sacred Gear turun di satu daerah seperti Jepang. Biasanya mereka tersebar luas di seluruh dunia."

Yah, kau juga benar Yuuto-kun. Bila Sacred Gear selalu turun di Jepang, berarti Tuhan sangat memberkati manusia Jepang.

Himejima-san meletakan cangkir teh yang sudah habis ia minum. "Tetapi tidak hanya Sacred Gear satu satunya kekuatan yang bisa dipakai oleh manusia untuk melawan iblis liar bukan?"

"Ya, manusia bisa mengasah kemampuannya sendiri untuk membela dirinya. Dalam ilmu teori tubuh iblis berbeda dengan manusia. Iblis memang memiliki tubuh seperti manusia, tapi kami bisa mengubah penampilan bedasarkan umur sesuka kami, sedangkan manusia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Tuhan telah membuat manusia sedemikian rupa agar manusia dapat mengasah kemampuannya."

Hooo… ternyata keturunan Iblis Gremory tahu banyak soal manusia ya.

"Manusia memiliki sirkulasi regulasi yang bisa dikembangkan, setiap sel tubuh manusia memiliki banyak ion ion. Maka dari itu manusia rentan terhadap listrik, dan mudah tersambar petir. Tapi jika manusia menggunakan dan mengembangkan setiap jutaan sel di setiap tubuhnya. Awet muda berumur ratusan tahun pun bisa terwujud. Memang tidak mudah mengoptimalkan setiap sel tubuh manusia, butuh waktu lama untuk melatih tubuh rentan tersebut, dan yang aku tahu manusia pertama yang memiliki kekuatan monster adalah Saitama-sensei. Sayangnya Saitama dipercaya sebagai legenda dan mitos Jepang."

Aku kurang mengerti penjelasan yang Yuuto-kun utarakan itu, tapi kurasa itu hebat.

"Yah, bagaimanapun juga kita tidak akan tahu sampai kita melihat sendiri bagaimana rekan Kiba-sensei itu ufu… ufu…"

Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan bahasan kedua sensei nanti.

Kiba-sensei memang sangat misterius, aku tidak tahu seperti apa rekan yang akan ia bawa. Tapi sepertinya mereka adalah orang yang hebat. Oh iya, Kiba-sensei adalah manusia satu satunya di akademi ini yang tahu soal supranatural, dan pastinya rekan rekan yang ia bawapun manusia. Pertama kali ia datang ke akademi ini, ia langsung mengetahui kalau kami ini adalah iblis. Ia juga tahu kalau Kaichou dan anggota OSIS lainnya adalah iblis. Entah kekuatan apa yang dimiliki oleh Kiba-sensei, selama ini kami belum pernah melihatnya bertarung sama sekali. Dan kami yakin sensei bukanlah manusia biasa. Tapi kami belum melaporkan Kiba-sensei kepada Maou-sama, lagipula Kiba-sensei terlihat tidak mengancam bangsa Iblis.

.

" **Tap… tap… tap…** "

Tanpa aku sadari teman teman yang lain telah meninggalkan kursi mereka dan hendak kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

"Jadi bisakah kalian melepaskan ikatan ini dulu?"

.

.

.

 **-)0(-**

.

.

.

"Ne, jadi kita akan berburu iblis liar di mana?"

"Di pinggir kota terdapat stadion bekas yang sudah tidak digunakan, Kiba-sensei bilang kita harus menunggu tim dari Kyoto di sana."

Kini kami anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib sedang berjalan menuju stadion bekas yang akan menjadi tempat pertemuan kami dengan tim dari Kyoto.

Asia-chan terlihat mengigil kedingingan dengan seragam yang ia pakai. "Malam ini terasa dingin ya Issei-senpai."

Apakah itu semacam kode yang Asia-chan tujukan kepadaku?!

Reflek aku melepaskan jaket coklat yang kupakai, lalu kugantungan di pundaknya untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari angin malam. Wajah tampan tak lupa kupasang, "Seharusnya kau membawa jaket Asia-chan."

A-ha-ha, aku selalu ingin melakukan ini kepada gadis cantik seperti Asia-chan.

"H-ha'I, terima kasih senpai."

Melihatnya malu malu disertai dengan wajah merona merah membuat gairah masa mudaku sedikit panas. Tapi mungkin aku tidak bisa melampiaskannya sekarang.

" **Buaaghh…** "

Toujo-kun memukul perutku dengan keras. "Mesum dilarang di sini."

"Uhuk… itu sakit Toujo-kun."

Kurasa aku bisa memuntahkan makan siangku jika terus dipukul seperti ini. Tenaganya Toujo-kun memang bukan main, walaupun tubuhnya super loli. Tapi, kekuatannya sebanding dengan lelaki petapa yang menggunakan tenaga dalam untuk melukai musuhnya. Yah… walaupun memang terkadang Toujo-kun menggunakan energy iblis untuk menambah kekuatan tangannya itu. Pastinya itu sakit sekali.

Tiba tiba saja Gremory-san menghentikan langkahnya. "Kita sudah sampai."

Setelah mendengar itu aku dapat melihat di depanku bangunan besar yang terlihat seperti bangunan mati yang biasanya aku lihat di film film zombie. Dan itu membuatku takut.

"Ki-kita tidak akan memasukinya kan Grem-Goshujin-sama?"

Lihat saja stadion tua itu?! Berlumut dan berkarat, sungguh tua! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada berapa banyak mahluk halus yang tinggal di sana!

"Issei-kun ternyata penakut ufu ufu."

Wajar saja Himejima-san, pertamakali aku melihat kalian memunculkan sayap iblispun sudah membuatku gagal jantung. Untung saja Gremory-san langsung menyalurkan energinya padaku waktu itu dan membuat jantungku kembali berdetak normal.

"Lebih baik kita menunggu di dalam."

"Ha'I Buchou."

Dan kamipun melangkahkan kaki menuju lapang stadion di dalam bangunan mengerikan itu. Bahkan terkadang tubuhku reflek memeluk Toujo-kun ketika suara asing terdengar ditelingaku, dan itu sukses membuat diriku terpelanting beberapa kali oleh pukulan dilapis energy milik Toujo-kun.

" **Tap… tap… tap…"**

"Ukhhh… kau membuatku memuntahkan isi perutku Toujo-kun."

"Itu salah Issei-senpai."

Hei, wajar saja tubuhku reflek memeluk jika ada sesuatu hal yang janggal. Tapi, bukannya diriku juga janggal?

" **Wah wah wah, sepertinya kita mendapatkan mangsa empuk."**

Tiba tiba saja suara yang entah darimana asalnya itu membuat diriku reflek memeluk Toujo-kun kembali. Tapi kali ini ia tidak memukulku. Semuanya terfokus pada sumber suara yang terdengar cukup jauh dari tempat yang kami pijak ini. Dan dari kegelapan munculah seekor iblis liar besar berbentuk laba laba dengan tubuh wanita yang membuatku bergidik ngeri. Tapi lihat Oppai besar itu!

Gremory-san maju selangkah di depan kami. "Heh, ada iblis liar? Sepertinya kau kesepian, jadi biarkan kami menghapus kebosananmu itu dengan kehampaan." Dengan aba aba tangan Buchou menyuruh kami untuk membuat formasi bertarung.

" **Sendiri katamu? Sepertinya anak anakku memerlukan daging kalian untuk pertumbuhan."**

Setelah itu semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib bergidik ngeri ketika melihat puluhan pasang mata bersinar di gelapnya malam. Walaupun lapangan stadion bola ini luas dan datar, tetapi berkabut. Sehingga kami tidak menyadari kehadiran mahluk lainnya disekitar kami.

Gremory-san terlihat kesal dan bimbang. "Hati hati, kita tidak tahu berapa jumlah mereka. Buat formasi melingkar, dan serang mereka ketika terlihat oleh mata kita. Fokuskan pandangan di depan kalian, abaikan sisi yang lain. Ingat, kita akan saling melindungi."

"Ha'I Buchou."

Inilah sisi yang aku suka dari Gremory-san, disaat menegangkan seperti ini ia sebagai ketua masih bisa mengontrol emosinya untuk memimpin kami mengalahkan musuh.

" **Itukah pilihan kalian? Kalau begitu selamat makan anak anak."**

Setelah itu laba laba berukuran sedang mengerubungi kami dengan cepat. Dan wwooaahhh… aku tak menyangka musuh akan sebanyak ini. Lihat saja, jumlah mereka yang hampir memenuhi seluruh bagian lapangan stadion.

"Ba-bagaimana ini Buchou?" Asia-chan terlihat bergetar, sepertinya ia sangat ketakuan. Yah… bagaimanapun juga kami akan melindungimu Asia-chan, jadi dukung kami dengan penyembuhanmu itu.

"Jalani sesuai rencana yang aku buat."

Yuuto-kun tersenyum kepada Asia-chan. "Asia-san fokus saja untuk menyembuhkan kami, ok? Karena kami akan melindungimu sampai titik darah penghabisan." Woah, Yuuto-kun terlihat bersemangat. Tapi jangan berkata seolah kita akan mati di sini.

Dan pertarunganpun di mulai.

" **Blaarrr…** "

Himejima-san sepertinya lebih dahulu menyerang mereka. Dan sukses membuat gosong 6 laba laba sekaligus dengan petir kuningnya.

Sepertinya ia sangat menikmati pertarungan ini, terlihat dengan senyum sadis yang menempel di raut wajahnya. "Ara… ara… ufu… ufu… aku tidak sabar menyambar kalian semua."

Dan iblis raksasa itu terlihat geram. " **Serang anak anak!** "

Satu laba laba berlari ke arahku dengan cepat, dan Ia menyemburkan cairan yang sukses mengenai tubuhku.

Lengket.

Cih, kalau begini aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas, cairan ini membatasi pergerakan kaki dan tanganku. Sepertinya aku harus maju duluan sebelum mereka menyemburkan kembali cairan jaring lengket itu. Dan aku harus segera menghilangkan cairan lengket ini dari tubuhku.

"Ayo, Ddraig."

" **Kapankun aku siap partner."**

[Boosted Gear]

Ledakan energi dan suara mekanik terdengar menggema di lapangan hijau ini, cairan lengket yang menempel di tubuhku juga sudah hilang. Tangan kiriku kini sudah berubah menjadi tangan naga. Perlahan tanganku mulai merasakan kekuatan mengalir di setiap bagian tubuhku.

Aku berlari menerjang laba laba yang menyembur cairan lengket barusan. Namun, tampaknya ia tidak membiarkanku untuk mendekatinya, beberapa cairan terus ia tembakan. Untungnya reflex dan mata iblis ini memudahkanku untuk melihat dan memprediksi arah tembakan yang dilakukan oleh laba laba itu. Aku terus berlari menghindari cairan lengket tersebut.

" **Braatttsss.** "

Pukulanku sukses membuat laba laba tersebut meledak dan memuncratkan cairan putih yang menempel di bajuku. Dan kurasa teman teman yang lain juga terkena ledakan laba laba tersebut.

"Cairan apa ini? Panas dan lengket."

"Menjijikan."

"Cih, mataku terkena cairan lengket, aku tidak bisa melihat."

Guooohhhh... Sungguh menggairahkan melihat Gremory-san, Himejima-san, Toujou-kun, dan Asia-chan diselimuti oleh cairan putih lengket itu. Tak terasa hidungku mulai mengeluarkan darah. Terima kasih Tuhan atas berkahnya. Ittai! Aku lupa aku iblis.

" **Plakk…** "

Tiba tiba saja Toujou-kun melemparkan cairan putih itu dan tepat mengenai wajah tampanku ini. "Menjijikan, mati aja sana."

"Toujo-kun aku tidak bisa melihat, bagaimana aku bisa menyerang mereka?"

"Lebih baik seperti itu senpai."

Ini tidak baik Toujo-kun.

Tanpa terlihat satu laba laba berhasil menerkam Toujo-kun dengan cepat.

"Ittai."

"Toujo-kun!."

" **Blaarrr…** "

Hah… untung Power Destruction milih Gremory-san segera menghanguskannya. Tetapi, Toujo-kun terlihat terluka dibagian bahunya dikarenakan serangan kaki laba laba tadi yang tajam.

"Toujo-san pulihkan dirimu dulu. Asia-chan tolong bantu dia." Gremory-san terlihat mengambil alih 2 sisi. Tapi kalau dilihat dari tampangnya, sepertinya ia sudah kelelahan. Mungkin energi iblis miliknya sudah mulai menipis dikarenakan terlalu banyak menggunakan Power Destruction. Selama itu sisi Gremory-san kurasa akan terkontrol.

Kalau begini kami bisa mati diterkam mereka. Aku berusaha membuang cairan lengket ini dari wajahku. Memang menjijikan jika dilihat lihat lagi. Mungkin lebih baik aku menghanguskan mereka dengan Dragon Shot daripada memukul mereka dan meledak. Tapi butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan.

Aku memperhatikan Yuuto-kun yang sedang menebas puluhan laba laba di sana. Banyak juga laba laba yang sudah terbelah oleh pedangnya. Sepertinya di sisi Yuuto-kun terlihat terkontrol.

Lalu aku melihat sisi Himejima-san, ia terlihat menikmati pertarungannya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. Himejima-san adalah penyihir petir yang hebat, kurasa di sisinya terlihat terkontrol juga.

Yosh, kalau begitu aku akan mundur ke dalam formasi untuk mengumpulkan tenaga.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa…!"

Tepat setelah aku membalik, Asia-chan diculik oleh seekor laba laba yang datang dari atas langit dengan cepat.

"Ga-gawat!"

"Asia-chan!"

" **Crasshhh…"**

"Ittai!"

Yuuto-kun sepertinya kehilangan fokus dan tertusuk oleh kaki laba laba yang sedang dihadapinya.

Gawat, memang gawat, kami sekarang tersudut oleh mereka dari berbagai arah. Gremory-san sepertinya sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahan sisi barat dan barat daya. Himejima-san juga terlihat kelelahan dengan sisi Utara, apalagi Yuuto-kun yang kini terluka.

Sialan! Sialan!

" **Crasshhh…** "

"Arrgghhh…"

Tanpa kusadari seekor laba laba berhasil menebasku dari belakang. Tubuhku terlempar dan menabrak dinding stadion. Darah mengalir cepat dari lenganku yang tertebas ini.

Sialan, aku tersudut. Begitu pula yang lain.

Di tempatnya Toujo-san terlihat panik dikelilingi oleh laba laba yang menatapnya dengan lapar. Formasi kami hancur lebur setelah Toujo-san terluka pertama kali, begitupun konsentrasi kami yang buyar ketika Asia-chan diculik.

Himejima-san juga sudah terpojok di dinding tidak jauh dariku. Lalu Gremory-san terlihat panik. Ia berlari ke arah Toujo-kun dengan cepat. Dan tanpa ia sadari seekor laba laba di belakangnya siap menusuk perutnya.

.

Gawat! Gawat! Gawat!

.

Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Laba laba di hadapanku juga mulai mendekat, apakah kami akan mati?

.

Apakah ini akhirnya?

.

Padahal aku ingin meremas Oppai Gremory dan Himejima sebelum aku mati. Bodoh apa yang aku pikirkan disaat genting seperti ini!

.

.

.

.

.

" **Craashhh.** "

"Goshujin-sama!"

"Buchou!"

"Tidaakkkk!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba tiba saja laba laba yang mengejar Gremory-san tertebas oleh pedang yang melesat dengan cepat dari langit.

"A-apa?"

" **Crasshhh… Crasshhh… Crasshhh…** "

Dan laba laba yang mengepung Himejima tiba tiba saja langsung meledak ketika seorang pria menendang mereka semua dengan gerakan memutar yang terlihat seperti break dance.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

" **Blaarrrr…** "

Guncangan besar terasa dari arah Toujo-san, dan di sana terlihat seorang wanita memukul tanah dengan kuat. Sukses membuat retakan besar di tanah dan laba laba di sekitarnya meledak.

Apa?!

" **Syiiuuttt… Braakkk…** "

Dan kini laba laba di depanku berhenti bergerak dan dihancurkan oleh siluet bor yang langsung menghantam mereka dengan cepat.

Dan dalam sekejap semua laba laba habis tidak tersisa.

… Siapa mereka?

"Ini teman kalian bukan?"

Dan satu lagi pria yang datang dari langit membawa Asia-chan di gendongannya. Ia terlihat pingsan tapi sepertinya ia baik baik saja. Tapi siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka tiba tiba datang dan menghabisi semua laba laba yang menyerang kami?

.

.

.

"Si-siapa kalian?!"

.

.

.

 **-)0(-**

Hai! Mungkin kalian baru bertemu dengan saya di Fandom Naruto/Highschool DxD. Perkenalkan nama saja Selaju, panggil saja Selaju-kun.

Dan untuk ide fic ini aku dapatkan ketika sedang melihat koleksi anime di storage harddiskku. Tiba tiba saja ide aneh terlintas di otakku, dan saya harap kalian menyukainya.

Mungkin ada beberapa kondisi yang harus kalian tahu di chap pertama ini.

Issei, Rias, dan Akeno adalah teman sekelas, yang artinya satu angkatan. Dan mereka sekarang duduk di kelas 2 Akademi Kuoh.

Issei rada berotak di sini. Nggak terlalu bodoh dan mesum.

Mungkin plot akan jauh menyimpang dari plot asli Naruto/Higschool DxD.

Dalam fic ini akan ada banyak anime yang terlibat. Satu udah muncul kan? Saitama-sensei.

Asia, Koneko, dan Kiba ada di kelas 1 Akademi Kuoh.

Mungkin baru poin poin tersebut saja yang bisa saya sampaikan, tapi kalau kalian menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh di chap ini. Kalian bisa jadikan itu acuan untuk memprediksi chap selanjutnya. Karena setiap chap akan berkesinambungan.

Kalau begitu terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
